Only One
by Manda711
Summary: Sorta based on the song only one..there turning 13.. and u all know what that means. Will Kukie make wally remember her?


-1**_I don't own KND. Or the song ONLY ONE by Yellow card…_**

**-Only One-**

The KND were all sitting around the TV. None of them talk. None of them saw a point. After all, in 2 hours they were going to be decommissioned. The five thirteen year olds were depressed. After all, soon all there memories were going to be gone forever.

Kuki couldn't take this awkward silence anymore. She got up and headed to her room. She ran to her bed, jumped onto it and cried. This was the hardest for her. She had, had a crush on one of her teammates, and now he'll never know how she felt. Or even remember her.

"Number 3?" said Number 4 at the door of her room.

"Yea?"

"Can I come in?"

Number 3 sighed. "Sure why not."

Number 4 walked into her room and sat next to her on her bed. A tear escaped Kuki's eyes. Wally's heart dropped as he saw this.

"Please don't cry. Its not all that bad."

Kuki looked at him like he was crazy.

"Ok, well yea it is that bad. But, I mean, we can still all be friends. If we remember each other."

This made Kuki cry even more.

"Wally there is something I need to tell you."

"What Is it? You know you can tell me anything."

**(I feel like giving up, I wont walk out until you know)**

Kuki took a deep breath before telling him this. Her hands were shaking and she was turning a little bit red. But what did she have to lose. He'll never remember her after today.

"I like you Wally," whispered Kuki.

Wally smiled. "I like you to, you like one of my best friends."

Kuki laughed.

"No, not like that. I mean, I like you more then anyone here. Your more then just a friend to me. I like you a lot."

Kuki didn't look at him. He didn't answer her, so she just thought he didn't feel the same way.

"I'm sorry, now things are just akwor-"

Wally leaned into her kissed her on the lips. He pulled apart and whispered into her ears.

"I feel the same way."

Kuki's smile was so bright. But, it soon fell.

"None of this matters though."

Wally had a look of confusion on his face. "What? You lost me."

"Were never gonna remember. This whole confession was kinda….. Pointless."

Wally thought for a second. Until he got an idea. He looked in all his pockets until he found a CD. He handed it to Kuki.

"On here is the song by Yellow Card called Only one. Every time I listen to it I think of you. As long as you have it Ill remember, and ill be with you," said Wally happily.

Kuki laughed at him.

"What?"

"This has to be one of the brightest things I have ever seen you do," laughed Kuki.

Wally smiled and hugged her. "Everything will be fine."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Decommission

**(scream my lungs out to try to get to you)**

They took one person at a time. Number 1-5 watched as a kid would go in a kid, and come out a teen. A very sad moment. Then Number 667 came out and walked over to Number 1. Sector V was in grief as they saw him come out.

"Where am I? Why are there so many kids here. Uh What ever get me outta here," said a very aggravated Nigel.

Kuki let out a cry as ally hugged her in a attempt to cheer her up. Abby looked at the floor and shook her head. Hoggie was next. The same thing happened to him.

Number 667 came out. "Ok, who is up next?"

Kuki's grip tightened on Wally. She was scared to death to lose her memory.

"I am," said Wally.

Kuki looked at him sadly. "Wally no, I don't wanna lose you."

He gave her the most sincere smile he ever gave her. "That's not possible, you just found me."

Wally was lead away to the decommission room. It took about 30 minutes till he came back out. When he came out he looked around. He looked straight at Kuki.

"Where am I? Who are you?"

Kuki's heart dropped. She let the tears fall down her face as Wally was lead away again, but this time to him home. She reached out to Wally, but, number 667 held her back. You cannot interfere with him until you are decommissioned also. He grabbed Kuki's arm to lead her away.

"NO!" yelled Kuki. Something snapped inside of her. She struggled, kicked, and punched Number 667. Until her let go of her, and Kuki ran out. The KND that were there to witness this ran after her, but soon stopped as she got away from them. Kuki was always a fast runner.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-High school

**(I feel so broken up and I give up)**

It has been a year sense the decommissioning. Kuki was the only one left with her memories. Abby was Kuki's best friend. But had no memory of her past. Kuki had tried to remind her more times then she could count. But, Abby wasn't willing to listen. Today was a special day, it was the first day of high school.

_Ring , ring._

Kuki moaned. She answered her phone. "Hello?"

"Get up girl and get ready. The first day of High school is today," said Abby happily.

"UHH!" moaned Kuki as she hung up the phone and got up.

She yawned and stretched. Walked over to her shower and did her hour ritual. Once she was out she walked down stairs to met Abby. Who was smiling and being unusually hyper.

Kuki grabbed an apple as she walked outside with Abby. "What's wrong with you?"

Abby stared at her strangely. "Huh?"

"Why are YOU so excited about SCHOOL?"

Abby laughed. "Its high school. What's not to be excited about it? New faces, new freedom, and no more kids!"

Kuki frowned. "I like kids."

"Aren't you special."

Kuki rolled her eyes and continued to walk to school in silence.

At the front of school something caught Kuki's eyes. She looked over her shoulder to see what it was. Her eyes widened. Standing at the door was the most hansom boy she had ever saw. He stood 6 ft tall. Had gorgeous green eyes, blond hair, and the cutest accent. She recognized him at once. It was Wally. She had manage to stay friends with him, even though he thought he didn't know her at first.

Kuki walked up to him. "hi ya Wally!"

Wally smiled. Every time she came near him he had the weirdest feeling. He didn't know what it was. But, he enjoyed it. "Hay Kuki. Was up?"

"Humm not to much. Probably the same as you"

Wally laughed. "you skippin to?"

Kuki sighed. "You cant miss your first day of high school!"

"Yes I can."

"No you cant!"

"Watch me."

Kuki thought for a second. "Take me with you then"

Wally smirked. "Deal."

Abby pulled Kuki back. "Are you CRAZIE? You cant skip school. Especially with _him_."

Kuki shook her head. It really confused her how such great friends at one time could come to hate each other. "There's noting wrong with him, and ill be back. Don't worry about it."

Abby was mad at her. "Fine!" Abby walked away with her.

Wally smiled. "Finally the wicked witch left. Now, I think its time for us to leave." Wally grabbed Kuki's hand and ran of the school property.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Tree house

**(I cant get up when your gone)**

After walking for about 30 minutes Wally got bored. "Do you have any ideas of where to go?"

Kuki thought for a second. "yea I think I do. I have something that I wanna show you."

Kuki ran ahead. "you need to catch up if you wanna come!"

Wally sighed and caught up to her.

Kuki finally stopped. She smiled as she looked up and pointed. "Look!"

Wally looked to where she was pointing. It was the biggest tree he had ever seen and on top of it was a tree house. It was strange. But, this place was oddly familiar to him. "Wow."

Kuki stated to clime a rope to go into the tree house. She looked down at Wally. "You coming? Or are you scared?"

"HA, me scared of that? I don't think so!" said Wally as he started to clime the rope.

Kuki smiled as Wally and her were finally inside.

"Wow this place is so-"

"Ya I know so amazing," finished Kuki.

"No I wasn't gonna say that. Even though it is. Its so…. Familiar!"

Kuki smiled. Her plan was working. Wally was starting to remember.

He walked around for a little while, till he got to a room with a big Number 4 painted across it. He entered inside it and took a look around. So far he liked what he saw. It was a boxing ring and all sorts of things that you can kick and punch. As he was walking towered the boxing ring he tripped over something. He looked down to see what he tripped over. It was a photograph. His eyes went wide as he looked at it.

"Oh my god!"

The picture was of him and Kuki as little kids, about 8. She was hugging him and he was blushing madly. All the sudden a wave of memories came back. He walked over to where Kuki was. But there was still something missing.

"Kuki what's going -" He stopped mid-sentence as he heard something. It was music. "What's that?"

"Its yellow card. Why?"

Wally closed his eyes as the last memory came back to him. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"What is it?" asked Kuki.

Wally walked up to Kuki and grabbed her waist and Kissed her.

The music in the background was playing.. You are my only, my only one

_**ME: well that's it… I hope u liked it.. Not sure I will write any more stories**_


End file.
